Noah
by demelzap
Summary: Brian Kendrick finds himself rooming for the night with the monster Dave Batista. I hadn't intended to make this a series, but now it is. Based on the music of the German band the Notwist from their album 12.
1. Noah

**Noah**

Disclaimer: I do not have permission to use these characters, no disrespect is intended, lyrics by the Notwistused without permission.

_Tell me what you taste  
__And stay here forever with you  
__Tell me what you taste  
__I know your body's sleeping_

Steam. The hot water felt good cascading over his back, and he imagined it was washing away all the pain. Making him whole again.

With a wry smile he picked up the rough washcloth, whispered out loud to himself as he lathered it with the tiny square of soap.

"There you go again, building fanciful spider webs with your silly notions." He raised the washcloth to his face and began to scrub.

"Brian?"

The door opened a crack and Brian jumped. The washcloth raked over his eyes and he squeezed them tightly shut against the sudden intrusion of stinging pain. "Shit." he whispered, dropping the cloth to the floor of the tub.

"Do you mind if I brush my teeth?"

Brian gritted his teeth against the words he longed to shout out, and stooped down to retrieve the cloth. "Go ahead."

The door squeaked open, and through the blur of a soapy eye he watched David enter the room. Brian stepped closer to the showerhead, trying to hold his eyes open under the stream of water.

Usually he roomed with Paul, or Jamie. This time was different, room assignments had been handed out randomly. He wasn't sure how he had ended up with David Batista, but he'd seen more than a few people snicker. Batista's reputation as a monster was monumental among the younger members of the roster.

The strange part, Brian mused as he soaped the cloth again, was that so far David had been nothing but pleasant and downright polite. He had allowed Brian to choose which bed he wanted, and had only taken the bathroom first when Brian insisted.

This sudden intrusion made Brian tense. As he soaped the cloth again he cast a furtive glance over his shoulder through the frosted glass of the shower door, but found David dutifully brushing his teeth, his back to the shower.

"Sorry about that," David said, his voice muffled in the towel as he finished up. "Should have done it before you came in here."

Before Brian could respond, David left the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

_Tell me what it takes  
__To stay forever with you  
__Tell me what it takes  
__I know your body's sleeping_

David was sitting on the end of his bed, watching the television intently when Brian emerged. He had the sound down low, and said softly without turning his head, "Let me know if this bothers you, and I'll turn it off."

Brian set his bag down at the foot of his bed and carried his watch over to the bedside table. It was past one a.m. and he knew they'd have to be on the road early in the morning. "Nah, watch it as long as you want."

The sound was muted, Brian pulled back the covers on his bed. Usually he stripped down to just a pair of briefs before bed, but tonight he had pulled on a t-shirt as well. He slid between the sheets, moved all the way over to the far side of the bed and faced the wall, away from where the monster sat calmly watching a sports feed.

After a few minutes, the bed squeaked and the TV was snapped off. Brian could hear the rustling sounds of David pulling the covers back on his own bed, and then silence. Brian tensed, straining his ears to hear the sound of the other bed squeaking, but it didn't come. Cautiously, he rolled over, opened his eyes, and found David standing between the two beds, staring down at him.

_Sleeping with love..._

"What...do you want?" Brian said, his voice catching.

Slowly, David sank down to sit on the edge of his own bed. "I think you know."

Brian worried his lower lip between his teeth, and clutched the sheet tight against his chest. "And what if I say no?"

David shrugged, "Then it's no."

A frown furrowed Brian's brow, and he caught his lower lip between his teeth again.

"Don't," David said softly. He bent forward, his fingers touching Brian's face. "If you don't want it tell me no."

"Fuck," Brian groaned, and he pulled away from David's warm fingers. "I do want it."

_Jump off as nothing lingers our world  
__Jump off for it now_

The bed dipped with David's weight, and Brian uncurled his body and moved toward him. Large hands that were surprisingly gentle pulled him close, soft lips grazed over his brow. He moaned and a warm liquid feeling seeped through his body.

David gently tugged Brian's shirt up and over his head, slid his hands down and cupped him closer, tucked his fingers under the elastic waistband of his briefs.

Brian tensed, and his fingers dug into the taut muscles at David's neck. He whimpered and curled his head down against David's chest.

"Shh, Brian," David whispered. He flipped his palm over, cupped it against the naked flesh of Brian's ass. "I'm not lying to you, I don't want to hurt you." He squeezed gently, swept his hand up Brian's back, and teased his fingers along his hairline.

Slowly, Brian relaxed again, let his breath out in a long sigh. He wasn't a stranger to encounters such as this one, he just wasn't used to sharing his bed with a monster. He was loath to let the monster see it though, and the soothing voice made promises that Brian believed he meant to keep. He reached down and hooked his own thumb under the waistband, dragged the briefs down, kicked them and the sheets off together.

David raised up on an elbow and looked down at him, keeping his gaze locked on Brian's eyes while he explored with his hand. A soft, arousing touch touched tender nipples, quivering belly, burgeoning cock. He tucked his fingers between Brian's legs, nudging them apart, teasing through the downy hair that covered his sack.

Brian closed his eyes again, his lips parted, soft moans interspersed with panted breaths. He found himself powerless to respond in any way, so he let himself be touched. When David bent closer and nibbled at the corner of his mouth he turned his head and searched for a kiss. It was David's turn to moan as he gave the kiss, greedy for the taste of Brian's lips.

Their bodies undulated against one another, the last vestige of resistance melted away. Weakly, Brian raised an arm and hooked it over David's back, feeling the roughness of skin inked with a dragon. He tugged, spread his legs, felt David move to cover him. He raised his other arm, and locked them both tightly around David's back.

Hard cocks trapped between their bodies throbbed with desire. David moved the kiss from Brian's mouth, trailed it down his neck, and gently nipped the sensitive shell of his ear.

Brian loosened one hand, trailed it slowly down David's back, and gripped the bunched muscles of his ass. He spread his legs wider, allowed David to settle into the curve of his body.

Raising up on his elbow again, David reached down, tenderly pushed the hair from Brian's face. Their eyes met as David rocked against him. He turned his head to the side and spit on his fingers, and Brian closed his eyes. He raised his leg high as David shifted to the side and touched his slicked fingers to Brian's entrance.

This time Brian moaned in pleasure. The feel of David's thick fingers inside of him was a promise of what was to come, and he wanted more. He turned his head on the pillow, found David's wrist where he braced himself against the bed and closed his mouth over it with another loud moan.

David growled, withdrew his fingers and pushed them in again. His heavy cock leaked against the soft fold of Brian's crotch as he scissored his fingers inside of him.

Brian tightened his mouth around David's wrist as he bucked up against his questing fingers. He felt the tendons bulge as David pushed himself up from the bed and slowly withdrew his fingers. He spit again, this time slathering over his cock.

Thick cock, glistened with precum and saliva, Brian opened his eyes long enough to watch while David positioned himself. Once the heat began to split him open he closed his eyes again, gave up to the feeling of pressure invading him. Not pain as much as a promise.

Slowly David pushed himself inside. He held Brian's leg tightly against him, and once he gained the final inch with a sharp thrust of his hips he bent forward for a nibbling kiss.

Brian wormed one hand in to cup his cock up against his belly, and raised the other to hold tightly to David's neck. This time his whimper was of pleasure, he tightened himself around the throbbing length inside him.

When David began to move, the bed squeaked in protest, and as the thrusting became more insistent, the headboard banged against the wall. Both were powerless to stop. Brian stroked a counter rhythm to the steady motion of David's hips.

Spiraling upward toward release, at last David whispered, "Come for me Brian, come for me now." He groaned, catching his breath, "Come with me."

Brian pulled himself up, curled up tightly against David's body as the familiar sensation coursed through him. Expert strokes coupled with a driving pressure against his spot and the smell of the man above him. The release was quick and overwhelming, his cry sharp against the sound of skin slapping on skin.

The trigger of spasming muscles pulled David along after him, he rutted through the cum that overflowed down the crack of Brian's ass, not stopping until the feeling was too intense.

_Jump off as nothing lingers our world  
__Jump off for it now  
__For it now..._

Morning sun and an alarm that jangled too loudly. They were like strangers that shared a secret as they arose, casting shy glances at one another's bodies. Too soon they would be out of this room they had shared, with the future uncertain.

As they left the room, Brian reached over, dragged the tips of his fingers lightly over the back of David's hand. Their eyes met, and the hint of a promise echoed between them.

**Author's Note**: I realize that most people think that Batista is an "overused" character. Well, I know I don't "own" him, but I've been writing him since shortly after his WWE debut in 2002. I've always felt a "connection" to him, and so to me he's not overused at all.

**Distribution**: TwoIntoOne only.


	2. Torture Day

**Disclaimer, I don't own these characters, no disrespect is intended.**

**Torture Day**

"So what's with the pink kneepads Kendrick? Kinda gay looking don't you think?"

"This from a man who wrestles in a dress."

"May wrestle in a dress but looks a hell of a lot more masculine than a fairy in pink kneepads."

"Mmm, those sound like fightin' words if you ask me."

"Yeah, well bring it on...after Spanky tells us why he wears pink kneepads."

Did it really matter who said what? After the lights went out and the boys gathered for drinks no one kept score anymore. Brian just laughed and signaled for another round, and the conversation mutated as they forgot what they were talking about.

There were ten of them all told, staked out in the corner of the lobby bar. They drank to stave off the insomnia that was inherent with travel, the aches and pains that came with the territory. One by one they would all drift off.

"Think I'll call it an early night."

"Since when have you been such a lightweight Batista?"

Muscles flexed, the evil eye usually silenced them. There was no need to explain what was already known. As he walked away a drunken voice started up on Brian again about the kneepads. Somehow he knew it would degenerate into something that would be too hard to ignore.

_I celebrate your skin  
I celebrate you're in  
I celebrate one day  
Call it torture day  
Cause I'm living here..._

It was the last room at the end of the hallway, and a furtive glance over his shoulder confirmed that he was alone. The light flashed from red to green, do not disturb sign on the door, security bolt folded over. The sight waiting for him past the closet never failed to take his breath away.

David, large and tanned, sprawled across the too small queen bed. Every pillow from both beds piled behind his massive shoulders, the sheet riding low on his hips, bathed only in the glow of the television. He turned sleepy eyes toward Brian, watched as he stripped out of his jacket and tossed it toward the chair.

"I need a shower," Brian said, his voice muffled in his sweater as he pulled it up over his head.

"I'm not going anywhere," David murmured as he turned his attention back to the television.

"I know," Brian said. He unhooked his jeans and tugged them down, stepped out of them and turned back toward the bathroom.

Good hot shower, no soap in his eyes this time.

_You celebrate with grace  
You celebrate your face  
You celebrate one day  
I won't be tortured away  
Cause I'm living here  
Living here, with you..._

David appeared to be asleep, face turned into the pillow. Carefully Brian turned on the light, pleased to discover it was on a dimmer. Creases and valleys perfectly highlighted, the steady even rise and fall of his chest. He just stared for a while, glad to be given the opportunity. It was hard to stare when David was watching him.

The towel looped around his waist dropped away and he reached out to take the sheet, ease it down to reveal what he most wanted to stare at. Lips parted, he panted softly, lifted the sheet up and dropped it over the foot of the bed. Shaved skin just accentuated the size.

Fingers still warm from the shower he trailed them over David's calf, then his kneecap, then over his thigh fuzzy and warm. It was a heady feeling, being in control. He clambered up, settled on his knees, the view from here was even better.

Both hands trailed up now and the massive cock began to stir. Brian bent forward to breathe in the scent of David's arousal, touch his tongue to the tip. Below him David shifted his legs wider, pulled one knee up, and moaned as he turned his head on the pillow. Brian suspected he was being watched.

"David," he whispered, his lips still feathering over the wide head of his cock.

"Mmm?"

"Pretend you're still asleep." The please was added silently.

"But you know I'm not," his voice was gravelly rough.

Brian pursed his lips into a soft kiss and David moaned again, "It's easier for me if you pretend."

David let out his breath in a moaning sigh, his cock strained up to bounce against Brian's lips, "Then I'm asleep until you wake the monster."

Monster. Just the word made Brian shiver. He knew the monster was always there, and he knew he tamed it little by little. He settled down on his belly, his own erection pressed against the rough sheets. It would never do to tame it completely, with complacency came boredom, and with boredom people tended to move on. Warm rich taste of David's precum as he opened his mouth to take him in. These moments of control meant both were far from complacent.

Brian shifted up, and didn't bother to contain the moan as his cock dragged along the sheets. The answering moan from David as he swallowed him down excited him further. He stroked up the underside of David's powerful thighs, his curly hair pressed against his belly. Brian kept his teeth sheathed for the time being, knowing that was the surest way to wake the monster. For now, the intimacy was too intoxicating.

Cheeks hollowed on the upstroke, fingers pressed against hips, tongue circling on the downstroke. The slick sound of mouth on flesh. Brian didn't lack in bravery, and with any other he would take the initiative and give himself what he really wanted, but there was something about these encounters with David that held him back. One small graze with his teeth, and he found himself on his back.

David wasn't pretending to sleep anymore. He was insistent, yet gentle as he ran fingertips over Brian's cheek. Through the dim glow of light his gaze was ardent, his lips were soft when he bent to kiss. This time there was lube, and still the same gentle fingers probing and stretching.

Goosebumps covered Brian's torso, his mouth open again. He curled up off the bed to grip David's shoulders tightly, press open-mouthed kisses over his collarbone, nip with his teeth yet again to further incite the monster.

A roar stifled against Brian's hair, and David's fingers pressed in further. Brian bucked against him, near to releasing at the sweet pressure against his spot. He was trapped beneath, stretched to the very brink, and he finally gave voice to the please.

"Please David."

And then there was a louder roar, David kept his fingers buried inside as he dipped down, closed a mouth over Brian's chest. Releasing his arms, Brian fell back on the bed, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he felt David's teeth cutting in to his nipple. He wormed his hand between their bodies and gripped the base of his cock, holding back the explosion he knew was imminent.

Liquid movements, there wasn't a stop to one thing and a start to the next. Fingers slid free as teeth released. David lined up and sunk in with one long thrust. Brian arched up, lips drawn back in a snarl. He dragged his hand up, shuddering hard with the dual sensation, and then he let go and let David take over.

The buildup was always agonizingly sweet, and the release came lightning quick. The last conscious thought was that one day the two would match. One day off the road, when the next level was reached. Today slick cum glued them together, throbbing they both felt. David's chest heaved against Brian's when he finally slowed and let his weight pin Brian to the bed beneath him.

The tender kiss signaled the recession of the monster. Now it was only David and Brian tangled together beneath the sheet, striving for space on the small bed. One day the secret would be out, and the front of two beds that weren't both used would be meaningless. Not now though, and Brian dragged David's arm over him, settled back against him, drifted into sated sleep.

_I won't be tortured away  
Cause I'm living here  
With you..._

In the morning they rose, showered again, sharing the soap and the washcloth.

"I know why you wear them," David said as he flipped the faucets and dragged the shower curtain open. He stepped from the tub and handed a towel back to Brian.

"Wear what?" Brian said as he rubbed the towel over his hair.

"Pink knee pads." David dragged the towel over his back and watched Brian step from the tub.

Brian wadded the towel, looked over his shoulder with an impish smile.

"Of course you do," he winked and headed from the steamy bathroom.

_Lyrics by the Notwist used w/o permission._


	3. Puzzle

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, no disrespect is intended. Lyrics by the Notwist used without permission.

**Puzzle**

_one piece missing makes you feel small  
within a second you're alone  
you want things that tell you  
exactly what you really are  
to make you feel complete_

"Yeah, I know. It sucks. It's like there's some weight hanging over me, everything I touch turns to shit. Just when things looked like they might be turning around, and I was in line for the best summer of my career, this happens."

Dave fell silent, listening to the speaker on the other end of the line. He sprawled across the king-sized hotel bed, the covers rumpled around his feet, naked after his shower. The room looked the same as any other hotel room he'd ever been in, the sheets felt the same, and even the feel of the phone pressed to his ear with the block of solid disappointment in his belly felt the same.

There was only one thing that felt different, and that was Brian, across the room, watching him and fiddling with his camera. Brian was also naked after his shower, his curly blonde hair hung in his eyes. He sat in one of the chairs, and had the other one pulled up in front of him with his feet resting on it. He appeared to be giving Dave his space to complete the phone call, but the room was small enough that he really wasn't. He was a distraction, and right now Dave welcomed the distraction.

"Andrews said it tore right off the bone. The sheets are putting it out that it happened in the match at Backlash, but Mark said that it happened before. When he was practicing. God knows, they'll probably have me injure him on Tuesday in the cage. I'm starting to ... lose ..." his voice trailed off, and he cast his eyes on Brian again.

Done fiddling with the camera, Brian now pointed it at Dave, held at an angle he snapped several shots, the manufactured sound of the shutter loud in the small room.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dave mouthed across the room.

Brian grinned cheekily and pointed to the camera. He turned it to show Dave that he'd zoomed in on his penis, and was happily shooting pictures of it.

Dave reached up to cover the mouthpiece of the phone and growled menacingly at Brian, "Watch out I don't tan your hide boy."

Quick as a wink Brian turned in his seat and waggled his ass toward Dave, then slid from the chair and began to crawl across the room, bringing the camera with him.

"Ok, I hear you. Yes damnit I'm _listening_ to you not just hearing you." Dave spread his legs wider, his cock sprang to life as Brian pulled up on the edge of the bed and began to snap pictures again. He reached down and cupped his sack, hooked his thumb around the base of his cock and angled it down so that the eye winked at Brian. "Listen, I have to go, but we'll talk more when I get home. I love you too, give my girl a kiss for me." He snapped the phone shut and tossed it to the other side of the bed. He tipped his head down and watched Brian.

"Is your aim to distract me or was it to get me off the phone?" he growled softly. He dragged his fingers up from his sack, curled his fist around the base of his cock and pulled up, squeezed the head so a fat drop of cum pearled on the tip.

"Bingo on both counts," Brian said, both elbows up on the edge of the bed, he licked his lips and adjusted the camera again before taking another shot. "Plus, there was something else I kinda wanted."

"Yeah?" Dave said. He slid his foot down the bed so that both legs were flat against the rough sheets. He twisted his fist as he pulled up, and bucked up against his hand. "You ain't gettin' what you want though."

Lips pursed into a pout Brian held the camera aside and said, "That's what you think."

"No, it's what I know," Dave said. His eyes were half closed, and he watched as Brian stretched over to lay the camera on the nightstand. When he rose up to get on the bed Dave raised his arm and blocked his way. "Stay there," he said, his voice harsh as his release neared, "Or you'll get covered with my spunk."

"Maybe that _is_ what I want," Brian said, but he sank back down to the floor, his eyes glued to Dave's working hand.

"No, it isn't," Dave said, he lowered his arm to the bed but left it stretched toward Brian, his fingers gripped the edge of the mattress.

Dave gave himself over to the hand job he was giving himself, conscious enough to make a real show of it for his avid audience, but losing himself enough to moan. Each new drop of cum eased his way until at last he arched up with a growl. Milky white cum coated his fist, dripped down into the smooth skin of his sack, dappled over his belly. He rolled his head toward Brian, looked down and met his gaze. "Mmmm."

Through slitted eyes he watched as Brian slowly pulled himself up again, remained quiescent as he clambered up on the bed and crossed over his legs to settle between them. He licked his lips again, and Dave allowed him to bend down and lap his pointed tongue over the back of his fist. The soft blonde hair tickled his skin, he breathed a sigh of contentment mixed with relief.

_all i have is yours  
it's standing here in front of me  
all i have is yours..._

Brian reached out to steady his hands on Dave's hips. He suckled down over his hand, lapped gently at his balls, and when his tongue reached the puckered rose of his entrance Dave rose up and neatly reversed their positions. He pinned Brian's hands to the bed, stretched his body open wide with his knees, allowed their eyes to meet for one long moment.

As violent as the reversal had been, he bent down and touched his lips gently to Brian's, nuzzled into the kiss. He lapped at Brian's lips, eased them apart and took his breath away with the intensity of the kiss. Strong hands relaxed their grip, and the nuzzling kiss moved down Brian's torso. Dave nipped at pulse in his neck, lapped his studded tongue over taut nipples, nosed along the line of fuzz beneath his belly button.

Brian arched up, arms still above his head, hands gripped the pillow tight when Dave opened his mouth and swallowed him down in one easy pass. He throbbed in the tight grip of lips, teeth, tongue and throat. He managed to ease up just enough to catch a glimpse of Dave between his legs in the mirror above the dresser. There was something almost frightening about being devoured this way, he hearkened back to the first time he had shared his bed with the monster. And then the tight grip eased as Dave slid up and gently kissed the ruby tip of his cock. Brian sank back against the bed and gave himself up to the heady pleasure of the blow job.

Strong suction coupled with soft kisses, a combination of hard and soft, brutal and gentle, it all led to the most mind-blowing orgasms he had ever experienced. He opened his mouth and howled as he filled Dave's mouth, the howl giving 'way to a whimper when at last he subsided against the bed that was still filled with Dave's warmth.

Somewhere on the floor Dave's phone rang, muffled in the discarded bedspread. Dave continued to lap at Brian's cock, sending delayed tremors through him until at last he said softly, "You going to get that?"

"Whoever it is will wait," Dave whispered, his breath tickling over damp skin. He eased up and curled his larger body around Brian's smaller one.

For several moments they were quiet, and the sound of the phone finally died. The creaking of the pipes and their own breathing was the only sound then. Finally Dave pressed his lips against Brian's neck again.

"I told you that you wouldn't get what you wanted," he murmured. He trailed his hand down and pressed it firmly over Brian's belly.

"How do you know what I wanted?" Brian whispered.

"I see it in your eyes," Dave said, "And I'm not ready to give it to you."

"Not ready," Brian said. He turned his head and pulled back on the pillow just enough so that his eyes met Dave's. "Did you mean not ready as in never...or..."

"Yet," Dave said, and he winked.

A warm shiver passed through Brian and he turned completely on his side, cuddled against Dave's hard body.

_exactly what you really are  
to make you feel complete._

Yet.


	4. The String

**The String**

Disclaimer: I do not have permission to use these characters, no disrespect is intended, lyrics by the Notwistused without permission.

It was rare for the two of them to be together. They weren't on the same roster anymore, but leading up to Survivor Series the company had decided to really press hard for the buyrate. As usual, whenever they had the chance they gravitated towards one another. It was rare when they had the chance to lay down to sleep in close proximity, and neither one wanted to waste the opportunity.

Brian wanted Burger King, David wanted to push through to Wichita. Youth had won over piss and vinegar. They sat toward the back because even though it was a rental David said he couldn't stand the smell of stale grease in the car. Brian picked his french fries up one by one, dunked them in ketchup and tipped his head back as he ate.

"Be careful what you wish for Brian Kendrick," David said softly as he picked the bun away from the burger. With a scowl of distaste he picked up the floppy patty and took a bite.

"You lost me big guy," Brian said. He pulled the oversized drink cup toward him and slurped up a sip. "All I wished for was some food."

"You wish for more than that every time you look at me," David said, his shoulders hunched forward. So far there had been one small outburst behind the counter as the two of them had come in, but a growl had silenced that. Now they sat alone in the neon bright restaurant.

Brian took another fry, dunked it in ketchup and held it up, he darted his tongue out to take it. As he chewed he met David's gaze steadily, and when he had swallowed he said, "Maybe I know, but maybe I want to hear you say it. Hell, I would have been fine making the drive with Paul, at least he wouldn't have bitched and moaned about food, and the way it smells, and needing his beauty rest or whatever the fuck." He reached for another fry, "You're the one who nearly hog-tied me into your car." He swirled the fry through the dollop of ketchup on the edge of his burger wrapper. "Every time I wish for anything you tell me next time. Next time, next time," he popped the fry into his mouth. "I don't think there's ever gonna be a next time."

"Could be tonight."

Hand flat on the table top, Brian began to choke. He sat up straight, both feet on the floor, eyes blurring with tears as he coughed and swallowed down the rest of the fry. "What?" he finally managed.

"You heard what I said." David shoved the red plastic tray aside.

Brian wiped his mouth on a napkin. "I'm not good at mincing words Dave. Let's make sure we're on the same page."

"What do you think I mean?"

"No," Brian said with an impish grin. "I said you have to tell me."

David shrugged, "You're the one wants it. I'd be fine with keeping the status quo."

"Look, you're the one brought it up, there must be some reason why you changed your mind." He idly picked up another fry.

"Well let's just say this," David bent forward, "There's having, and there's doing, and there's wanting. You taking the lead, that's what you want. Me taking it, that's what we have." He threaded his fingers together and rested his hands on the table. "If this is something you want to do, then I'm fine with letting you. On my own terms."

"Ah now see, that's just a contradiction," Brian said as he leaned back in his seat. He raised his feet and rested them on the bench beside David. "What's the matter, you don't think I know how?"

"You're putting words in my mouth."

"I have to put words in your mouth because you're not putting them there yourself." There was a hint of irritation in his voice.

David leaned back against the bench behind him. "I know you know how Brian, and it's not a matter of that. Maybe it's just there would be no going back."

"Damn you," Brian said. He turned to look over his shoulder and then bent closer. "Is the world always this black and white for you? Who fucked you over in the past that makes you need this iron fist control over me? Where I come from sex is about give and take and sharing on both sides."

"You don't enjoy what's between us?"

"Fuck man, now you're putting words in my mouth." He pushed his tray aside. "Fine, since you want to play this cat and mouse game I'll lay down and let you pounce on me. I enjoy every minute of our time together, even times like this when you're pissing me the hell off. The time in the sack...it's way better than I would have ever thought possible. That first time I was scared of you, there I said it. I thought your goal was to hurt me. I can take a lot more pain than people give me credit for, but it turned out that wasn't what you were after, and what you gave me was incredible." He shoved his hand through his hair impatiently. "It's just that I don't want this to be all about you always having the top. It's not some twisted need of mine, it's just ..."

"I get it," David said softly, "It's just the way things should go naturally."

"Yeah," Brian said, and the anger fizzled out of him.

There was silence between them, each avoiding the other's eyes. Finally David pushed toward the end of the bench. He leaned close and said, "If we get up early we can make it to Wichita in plenty of time."

Brian eased out to the end of his bench, "So you're saying..."

"Yes."

_you have been thrown  
to be the stone  
that kills the people who once left you all alone  
these are the things you'll die for_

A nondescript roadside inn along highway 335. Brian waited in the car while David checked in. He watched his profile, marveled again at the contained power and outward grace. The shiver that passed down his spine was pure anticipation.

David was silent when he returned to the car and drove the short distance to the other side of the hotel, away from the persistent drone of cars on the highway. Still in silence they retrieved their bags from the trunk. Brian followed David to the room.

"On my terms Brian," David murmured as he fit the key into the lock.

The glib comeback died in his mouth as the darkened interior of the room was revealed. The feeling in the pit of his belly was akin to that first night. "Your terms," was his soft reply.

Bags were tossed on the floor inside the door. David pulled the curtains snugly across the windows and then turned and began divesting himself of his clothing. He watched Brian over his shoulder and when he reached for the light David reached out and clamped his hand over Brian's. "Leave the light off."

"I want to see you," was Brian's breathless reply.

"Your eyes will adjust to the dark," David said. He released Brian's hand and finished undressing. While Brian undressed behind him, David pulled the covers from the bed, tossed them into an untidy pile on the floor.

Naked, Brian walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. His cheek pressed against the rough skin of the dragon on David's back. He puckered his lips for a sideways kiss, and David groaned softly. Gently he pried Brian's hands open and dropped them away as he eased himself down on the bed. He rolled to his back, reached up to take Brian's hand again.

Brian knelt down and settled atop him, knees splayed wide on either side of David's body. He reached up and trailed a finger over David's cheek, "I can't see you."

"Real trust comes when you close your eyes," David murmured. He turned his head and kissed the tip of Brian's finger. "Those are my terms. Lights off, eyes closed, use your other senses to experience."

"Or don't let me see you submit," Brian said as he pulled his finger back.

"This isn't illusive Brian," David whispered, "There will be other times to fuck me with your eyes."

Goosebumps raised along Brian's flesh as he rose up. He shifted, and teased along David's length with his body, feeling him stiffen even more below him. He accepted David's request and kept his eyes closed as he explored with fingers, lips, and judged his growing arousal by the change in his scent. He couldn't hold the moan back as he lowered down and allowed himself a taste, and was rewarded when he heard David's answering moan.

Reluctantly Brian relinquished his perch, but kept one hand anchored to David as he shifted to the side of the bed and groped along the bedside table for the lube. David shifted, spread his legs wide and reached up to lay his hand atop Brian's.

Brian moved back and slipped sticky fingers inside David's passage. He bent forward to nibble along the ridges of David's fingers and felt him relax, inside and out. He took his time, rocking in deep and then out again. He picked up the change in scent again and gently eased David's hand aside. With a nudge against that sensitive spot deep inside he pressed his lips against the tip of David's cock. This time the moan that was wrenched from David was more urgent, and Brian found that he was eager and unable to hold back any longer.

His eyes still closed he rose up again and pushed David's leg higher, surprised at just how limber the bigger man was. He pulled his fingers free with a small pop and lined up. His head fell back and a louder groan came as David's warmth pulled him in. He was barely conscious of the soft words David murmured as he too arched up to allow Brian to sink in completely.

Brian gripped David's leg tight for the space of a breath and allowed the sensation to overwhelm him. David's tight warmth enveloped him completely, and with another groan he couldn't suppress he pulled out and pushed in deeply again. He turned his face against the solid muscle of David's leg and picked up the pace of his thrusting, his breathing harsh as he neared release.

David reached between them to press firmly against the base of his cock and he pushed up against each of Brian's downward thrusts.

Release came quickly, and Brian cried out as he shuddered with the force of the orgasm. He clung to David's leg and thrust within him until he was no longer able, and then he unclenched one hand and reached down. His hand brushed against David's as he murmured, "S'good..."

David rose up, and flipped Brian over onto his back. He positioned himself so that when he eased back Brian slipped inside him again. It was a delicate balancing act, he steadied himself against the headboard with one hand and bent down as far as he could to touch Brian's lips with his own. He groped for Brian's hand and raised it up to close over his cock. His own hand wrapped around Brian's and he began to stroke.

Balanced this way, David on top but Brian still buried firmly inside him, together they stroked David to release. Thick drops of cum speckled over Brian's chest as David groaned above him. He finally gripped Brian's hand tightly in his own and slowed the stroking.

"You're right," Brian husked, "My eyes adjusted to the dark, and you look hot this way Dave..."

David slid back, let Brian slip free from him before he hunkered down above him, framed his face with his forearms. He lowered his head and kissed him, his tongue swirling through Brian's mouth. He whispered against his swollen lips, "Now you know."

"And now I want it more."

_some things you'll die for..._


	5. 12

**12**

_red is the color of being weak  
white is the color of being asleep  
_

There was no reason to hang around after the show wrapped. Most of the time the boys were only too glad to get on the road, head for home. There was something different tonight. Maybe it was the feeling of camaraderie, of the brands being mixed. Maybe it was just catching up with people they hadn't seen in a while. Those who really had no one to go home too stuck around for an extra night.

Conversations crossed, rounds were ordered, David sat by himself, watching. Every time Brian moved against the high banquette he winced. David was sure no one saw it because Brian was careful, guarded his face, drank right along with the rest of them. Finlay made sure to pound him on the back to accentuate every point he made, and David was pretty sure he could hear the gasps of ill-concealed pain even from his seat across the room.

When he couldn't take it any longer, David rose, dropped money on the table for his drink. He paused behind Brian's chair, laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Brian looked up, his hair fell over unfocused eyes. In that instant David communicated his desire before he turned and walked away.

Fortunately it was late enough that no one hovered in the lobby. He approached the front desk with a smile designed to make the desk clerk's heart flutter.

"I need a room key," he said softly.

"Yes sir," she said a trifle breathlessly, "Your name?"

Full lips curved into a smile, "I'm quite sure you know my name, but the key isn't for my room." He laid his hand flat on the counter, slid it closer revealing a corner of the hundred-dollar bill.

"Oh," she said, and color crept up her cheeks. "What…whose…?"

"Brian Kendrick," he said softly.

She quickly typed on her keyboard, grabbed a blank key card from the box beside her and slid it into the machine. The exchange of money for key card was smooth, and she said softly, "1412."

"Thank you," he said as he deposited the key in his pocket. "I know there's an ice machine in the hallway, but could you have a tub of ice sent to the room?"

"His room?" she said, and the color deepened on her cheeks.

He smiled, "Yes. I managed to tweak his back pretty good tonight, I just want to pop up there and surprise him with a body sized ice-pack," he said with a wink.

The color faded from her cheeks, and she smiled, "Oh! Of course, I'll send the ice up right away, anything else you need?"

"Some extra bath towels," he said, "Thanks."

He looked in the bar as he strode toward the elevator the group was still there drinking. It looked like it wouldn't last too much longer.

* * *

The tub was filled with warm water, extra bath towels stacked on the counter, the tub of ice beside them. David had dimmed the lights in the room and pulled the covers back on the bed. His shoes were set neatly in the closet cutout, his shirt unbuttoned, jeans rode low on his hips. He waited in a chair by the window, just out of the line of sight of the door.

"Fuck," Brian cursed softly when he opened the door a few minutes later. He stumbled down the entry hall and came to a dead stop as his eyes rested first on the bed, and then on David sitting beside it. "What the hell? How did you….what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Not much of a greeting," David said softly.

"Well what the fuck kind of greeting did you want?" Brian demanded as he threw his key card on to the dresser. I don't remember giving you an invitation…in fact what I remember is you beating the hell out of me, and smiling while you did it."

David clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth; "You're the last person I'd have expected to wimp out about something that goes down in the ring."

Brian shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it angrily on the floor. "'What the fuck? I'm not wimping out the business, I'm just fucking ….get the fuck out of my room!" He put his fists on his hips, stood with his legs spread apart.

Head tipped to the side, David growled, "Is that the only curse word you know Brian...fuck?"

As Brian gasped, David pushed himself out of his chair and sauntered closer. He moved around behind Brian, laid his razor stubbled cheek along his. "What I want you to do is get out of those clothes, lie down on the bed, on your belly."

"Fuck you Batista," Brian said with the last shred of spunk he could muster.

"No little one," David murmured. He stood back, reached for the hem of Brian's shirt and pulled it up over his head. It was his turn to wince as he saw the vivid red weals that stood out against pale flesh. "Get in bed." He turned on his heel and walked into the bathroom, leaving Brian to comply with his command.

A towel filled with ice first and then a warm one. It would only take a few before the pain began to subside. They'd all been through it, but it was rare to find someone to help. Somehow the effect was lost when you had to do it yourself, and David was pretty sure Brian would be glad of the help.

Sure enough, Brian had stripped out of the rest of his clothes, flung them around the room in his anger. He lay face down on the bed, his face turned away. "Happy?" he growled.

"Depends," David said as he lay the ice filled towel on Brian's back. He positioned it so that it covered the biggest of the welts.

"Depends on what? Christ, you're an evil bastard."

"Mmm," David murmured as he let his eyes travel over Brian's body, "Glad to see you learned a new word." He laid his hand on Brian's ass to stay his response, "It depends on whether or not you cooled down."

"Oh I'm not cooled down, not one little bit," Brian ground out.

"No? Well, then why don't you tell me all about it then." David moved the ice pack, and began a gentle caressing of Brian's lower back and ass.

"Let's see," Brian said as he shifted on the bed, "Hot tag to Batista, he comes in like a house on fire and pushes The Brian Kendrick back to the corner where he proceeds to lay into him with the lamest. Wrestling. Move. Ever. Then after that he slams him to the ring like a rag doll, giving an extra oomph to the move so as to cause the biggest amount of pain. But he's not done yet, no way. Clothesline…from hell I might add, lots of other brutal manhandling—" the rest of his words were caught in a squawk as David brought his hand down in a loud smack against Brian's ass.

"That's enough little one," he said. He gathered the sodden towel and stood to walk back into the bathroom and retrieve a warm towel from the tub.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" Brian huffed when David resumed his seat. He couldn't quite hold back the groan of pleasure as the warm towel was laid over his back.

"What?" David asked as he delivered another smack, "That?"

"Goddamn you," Brian growled. He turned, pulled himself up from the bed and wasn't able to hold back the gasp of pain. "Haven't you done enough already?"

Quick as lightning David caged both of Brian's hands and pinned them above his head, angled him down so he was flat on the bed. He rose up and straddled over his body, bent down so that his face was inches from Brian's. "All that bullshit, the babble you said earlier, it was all a lie. There's something else bothering you Brian Kendrick, and I don't think you're man enough to tell me what it is."

Brian struggled, but David held him firmly. His cheeks flushed, and he blew out through his lips to get the hair out of his eyes. "Are you the bigger man then? Breaking into my room, smacking my ass, and holding me down to the bed? What're you gonna do now, force yourself on me?"

"I don't have to force you Brian," David said. He slid his crotch back, jeans teasing over Brian's erection. "All I want from you is the truth. There was a time when you'd have come straight with me after a show like this. There'd have been a fire in your eyes, you wouldn't have been able to wait to get back to the room and let that aggression, the kind that we're not usually allowed like that, spill over into bed. But tonight you avoided me, I want to know why."

His cheeks flaming, Brian struggled one last time, then subsided back to the bed. "Have you ever called me Dave? Huh? Have you ever thought to check up on me once since we switched brands again? Did it ever occur to you once that things are pretty sweet for me now, and that maybe, just maybe I wanted to share that with you?"

David lowered down, brushed his lips over Brian's neck, felt his fluttering pulse, "Phone lines go both ways."

"That's bullshit and you know it," Brian raged. "I did call you a few times, when you didn't pick up I figured you were screening my calls. I'm not a little high school crush that's gonna leave you a 'call me' message."

Slowly David loosened his grip, moved to let Brian up, swung his legs over the side of the bed but remained seated. "I wasn't screening your calls," he said softly.

Brian reached up to push the hair out of his eyes. He sat beside David, leaned into him slightly. "You didn't answer."

"I suck with that phone Brian, you know that," David murmured. "Half the time I can't get to it in time, and when I punch up the button for missed alerts I fuck it all up and I just give up because I think whoever it was will call back. The other half of the time the phone is in my car, or deep in my bag, and I just don't hear it ring."

"I just wanted," Brian said, and he turned to press a kiss against the dragon on David's biceps. "To share it with you David."

David turned, reached up and cupped the side of Brian's cheek, eased his face up and met his eyes. "I'm here now." He lowered down to catch Brian's lips in a kiss that deepened instantly, and he felt the anger ease out of him. "You mean a lot to me little one," he whispered when the kiss broke naturally.

Brian reached over, laid his hand against the warm bulge in David's jeans. "The hot and cold treatment is nice and all… but there's something else that would make the pain go away…"

"I don't want you stiffening up," David said as he shrugged out of his shirt. He pulled the cooling towel off the bed and threw it toward the bathroom door.

Brian moved back and reclined against the mound of pillows at the headboard. His hair had fallen into his eyes again. He spread his legs and raised his knees, snaked a hand down to cup his erection against his belly, "Too late for that big Dave."

With a sultry smile David stood, lazily undid the button at his waist, grated his zipper down. It was a slow striptease as he revealed his own stiffened cock. He walked around to the foot of the bed and knelt there, worked his way up Brian's leg with gentle kisses.

Brian groaned, arched his back and slid down flat on the bed, "That's it," he husked when David stopped the progression at his cock. His breath caught in his throat when David swallowed him down. He gripped the sheets tightly and gave himself up.

David tongued the ridged head of Brian's cock, followed the pulsing vein down to his sack and drew his balls into his mouth. He trailed a hand up Brian's leg, raised his knee higher.

Eyes tightly closed Brian moaned and reached down to smooth his hand over the top of David's head. "'S good." He jerked when David's pointed tongue teased at his sensitive perineum. "Ffff…." he was unable to form the word.

His hand up from Brian's knee, David cupped and stroked his cock as he moved lower, probed at the rose of his hole, then plunged in deep with pointed tongue.

Cum oozed from the tip of Brian's cock as he arched up, eyes wide open. "Fuck me David…now please…"

Ignoring him, David continued sawing his tongue in and out moved his hand to squeeze the base of Brian's cock.

Brian was reduced to wordless mews of content, he scraped his fingers over the back of David's head, lowered his hands and dug into bunched muscles, his world reduced down to a torrent of swirling colors.

At last David rose up, certain that Brian was loosened just enough, he positioned and began to slide in slowly, slowly. He reached up and took Brian's hand, twined their fingers together as he eased his arm up over his head again. "Say it again Brian…"

"Fuck me," Brian wailed.

"The other," David growled his hand tight in Brian's.

"Please."

David slid out once, and pushed in, felt the last of the resistance melt away and then unleashed the animal inside. He pounded against Brian's body, was nearly oblivious to the cries of pleasure and encouragement. Brian was nearly the only person he knew who could keep up, could match him.

Brian's eyes flew open at the moment his orgasm hit. There was power in watching David's face, open and full of emotion when his own orgasm boiled out of him.

It was in that unguarded moment that both could see the truth that neither of them was ready to admit. Their eyes locked, and the words were there as clearly as if they had spoken them.

In the blink of an eye it was gone, and David slipped free, rolled down beside Brian and held him close against him. Legs tangled, bellies glued together with Brian's jism.

With no further words they drifted to sleep.

_Lyrics by the Notwist used without permission_


	6. My Faults

**Disclaimer: I do not own these character names and do not have permission to use them. No disrespect is intended.**

**My Faults**

_it's not my fault  
i tried it with you  
tried to be everything  
tried to be anything_

Injuries sucked; there was no getting around that. No matter how often someone tried to put the positive spin on them that they afforded one precious time off, the fact still remained that more often than not they left the injured party on the sidelines, usually overlooked. This wasn't the first time an injury had robbed David of a 'Mania appearance, yet that made it no easier to deal with.

David shifted his eyes from the road to the printed MapQuest directions long enough to verify the exit. Exit 70, then a little over a mile to the Civic Center from there. There were vague promises that he would be kept on Raw, and he had the ace up his sleeve that he was way ahead of schedule on rehab, but still he worried. Worried enough that without a doubt if he could, he'd convince McMahon to let him back before the dust settled after 'Mania weekend.

Surprises were always best he mused as he parked behind the building. Brian wasn't expecting him this early, but he was anxious to spend a little private time with just the two of them before they all went under the microscope.

It was early enough that there weren't many fans hanging around, he folded his collar up, pulled the bill of his cap down and made it into the wrestler's entrance undetected. The few workers he ran across were surprised to see him, and there were plenty of slaps on the back and genuine smiles of welcome. But, no one knew where Brian was.

"Maybe he's not here yet."

"No, he's here because I saw him earlier."

"Where the hell did he get off to then? Does he have a match tonight?"

David listened as the group discussed, then he saw Funaki waving to him from the other side of the open dock. He thanked the boys for their help and sauntered across to where Funaki perched on an upended crate.

"Hey Sho," he drawled as he extended his hand, "Good to see you."

"Good see you," Funaki said. He peered beyond David's back, then whispered, "Spanky, he down there." He pointed down toward an area of the Arena where the cleaning crew kept their supplies.

"What's he doing down there?" David asked.

Again Funaki shifted nervously turned back to look at him and raised his fingers to his mouth as he inhaled.

Understanding dawned, and David grimaced. He reached over to pat Funaki's shoulder and grunted, "Thanks Sho. I won't tell him you told me."

From there it was just a question of following his nose, and he found a closet with the door slightly ajar. Brian had pulled down a folding chair from a rack, and sat sprawled back, already dressed for the ring; his eyes closed in bliss as he took another hit.

"Sho," he husked, his eyes closed, hair fringed over his brow, "I told you to keep a lookout. You can't do that if you're in here jonesing my weed bro."

David reached down and pinched the joint out of Brian's fingers. "He's right where you left him."

"What the fuck?" Brian twisted, narrowly missed falling off the chair as he brushed the hair out of his eyes. "David?"

"Sho's a good watchdog little one," David said as he raised the joint to his mouth for a hit. His voice was tight as he continued with the smoke sucked into his lungs, "But you shouldn't be doing this, not on 'Mania week."

Brian sprawled back in his chair and reached up for the joint. When David didn't hand it back down he reached up and fluffed his hair back down over his eyes. "Didn't know you were my dad now Dave."

After another hit David dropped the rest of the joint on the floor and ground it out with his heel. "You don't think that with all the brass here this week they won't be testing for this shit?"

"Big fucking deal, I'll pay my Cleveland. It's not the end of the world, and it's not the first time they've caught me." When David stepped away Brian reached down, retrieved the butt end of the joint and carefully tucked it away in his bag.

David squatted down, reached over to take Brian's hands, and forced him to make eye contact. "It is a big deal Brian. How many times have they fined you?"

"Three, four…. ten I don't know, I've lost count."

"Fuck," David released his hold and stood up, hands on his hips as he scowled down at Brian.

"What Dave? You just admitted you like it too, didn't you just take a hit?"

"No one's testing me Brian," his voice was a low roar.

"It's not like I can't afford it," Brian said as he stood and rolled his shoulders.

"Oh I disagree," David said. He moved to back Brian up against the wall.

"What? I make my money, if I have to line Vince's pockets every now and then so be it."

"Is that all you think it is? Paying for the privilege of keeping a stupid habit up?" David pushed Brian harder against the wall. "Ever consider how it's hurting your career?"

Brian's eyes flared in anger, and with surprising strength he pushed away from the larger man. "What career Dave?" He turned away and hunched his shoulders. "It's easy for you, in McMahon's pocket…no one ever makes you do the gay dance."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind." He let out his breath and turned to face David. "What would you rather, that I get hooked on Somas and die before I'm 40?"

"What I'd rather is that you weren't self-destructing before my eyes. I've heard the arguments a hundred times over, pot is better than booze because it doesn't corrode your liver and you don't get addicted. But that's for amateurs, not for people like us who live and die by a piss test."

"Fine, whatever," Brian said, and he pushed past David. "You're harshing my buzz man."

Before he made it to the door David snaked a hand out and caught Brian's wrist. Quick as a wink he pushed him back across the room and bent him over a table shoved in the corner. He tucked his hand under the edge of Brian's trunks and yanked down.

"Fuck," Brian squawked, "We're not back at the hotel yet!"

"No shit Sherlock," David said as he smoothed his hand over Brian's rounded ass.

"Someone might come in!"

"Not while you have your watchdog posted," David growled. He nudged Brian's legs apart, held him firmly against the table with one hand while he fumbled at his waistband with his other.

"David," Brian squirmed, "Fuck."

"Hush." The sound of gritting zipper and jingling belt buckle filled the enclosed space. Rough hands became soft as he teased down the crack of Brian's ass, pushed a finger against his puckered hole.

Sudden tears filled Brian's eyes and he moaned, "Why?"

"Because you excite me," David growled, his hardened cock bumping against Brian's leg. He bent down over him and nibbled at his ear. "So independent, so feisty." He pulled his finger free and shoved it in again, harder this time.

Brian moaned against the tabletop and turned away to avoid David's questing mouth.

"You don't care do you…huh? You don't care if you smoke yourself off the roster. You're like a cat with six more lives to spare." He pulled his fingers up, stretched Brian further.

"Fuck you Batista," Brian moaned. He slipped his hand down and cupped his own cock up against his body, began to stroke with a practiced hand.

"Christ, you turn me on," David growled. He pulled his finger free, turned and spit into his hand. Still holding Brian tightly against the table he slicked his cock, stepped back enough to watch Brian's hand working below the table.

Brian rolled his face down against the table and arched his back as David lined up and pushed inside. Tears gave way to moans of pleasurable pain, and he squeezed the base of his cock tightly to keep from spilling in that white-hot moment.

"So tight, so fucking hot," David growled. He pulled out and slammed in again hard. "Come for me Brian." He reached down and closed his hand over Brian's as he found the pace.

"Ahh," Brian groaned when David's hand covered his, "Make me."

David pulled out again, loosened his hold on Brian's back, reached down to plunge his fingers inside again, this time reaching all the way in to nudge against his spot. He felt Brian's reaction through the base of his cock, and plunged inside again as Brian arched up and spilled hot and fast into his hand.

"Fuck, fuck…fuck," Brian wailed.

A split second later David bit his lower lip and bucked hard against Brian's ass as his release boiled out of him. He rutted through his own release until at last he pulled free when it became too overwhelming. He yanked Brian up, turned him and held him tightly against his body.

"Damn you," Brian whispered as he trembled against David's body.

David reached down and tipped Brian's face up, met his eyes before bending down to brush his lips over his open mouth, "You know I only do this because I…"

A lone tear trickled down the side of Brian's face, "I know." He buried his face against David's shirt. "I know."

_Lyrics used without permission_


	7. M

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, no disrespect is intended.**

**M**

It was the magazine that put the nail in the coffin. Brian longed to toss it in the nearest trash bin, but it didn't belong to him. So he smiled and handed it back to Adam. The PWI Report Card issue was a joke everyone knew it. Adam just wanted to rub it in that he had a grade of A while Brian had scored a C minus. This was one of those times when he would have blown everyone off and gone off for a smoke. But he couldn't do that; he had as much as promised David he'd lighten up on that.

David. Where the fuck was he anyway? Since switching to the same brand again David had been scarce. They passed each other like ships in the night and had not fallen back into the easiness of traveling, and more importantly, rooming together. Now he didn't even have Big Zeke to spend endless hours shooting the breeze with when they should have been sleeping. Granted, most of those conversations were through the comfortable buzz, but Zeke didn't seem to mind.

Brian turned from the group forming to go out on the town for the night and slipped away unnoticed. A long shower and early to bed. Again he contemplated getting that Xanax prescription, and again he talked himself out of it.

_soaked up all the good things,_

_oh, what happened that day_

_are you so far from here?_

He showered until the water turned cold, and went to bed with wet hair. Fatigue and muscle aches caught up and before he had time to fall into a black mood he was asleep, huddled on the edge of the king sized bed. When he had reserved the room he hoped that just maybe David would have been around but he'd been bitterly disappointed yet again.

_There are things I'd like to say_

_I__ was leading me back to that day_

Somewhere in the middle of the night the unremitting emptiness had eased, and a solid warmth at his back had eased him into the stage of sleep where true rest unburdened body and soul. A pleasant dream ensued; one where the blurry shape of a man sat on the opposite bed watching a muted sports feed while he nervously faced the wall. What had happened in the intervening years? How had that initial chance encounter turned into whatever cat and mouse game this was today?

Slowly, through the filter of the dream the soothing feelings gave way to something more urgent, and he woke with a start. David's presence surrounded him, the warmth, the scent of aftershave, the tangible solidness of hand on cock, and he groaned.

"David…where did you…"

"Shh," the whisper against his ear.

Brian lay motionless as David leaned forward, massive body pinning him against the sheets for the briefest moment as he reached for a fingerful of lube. He reached up and gripped the edge of the pillow, closed his eyes and relaxed back as the slow hand job was taken up again.

Shivers chased down his spine as David worked. A squeeze of the base, a palm over the head, each pass of his hand brought him closer to the edge. There was something about David touching him this way that was far more exotic than when he touched himself this way. But most of all it was the gentleness, the stark contrast of what they had become, the evocation of the memories that the dream had produced.

As he neared release the blanket became stifling. He rolled back against David's solid body and flung the cover aside. Cool air from the room hardened his nipples, hair skirted over his fluttering eyelids. Mouth parted open he released with a prolonged wail, surging forward as David pulled in hard against him.

"So beautiful Brian," he murmured, "When you break."

Brian took a moment to savor the release, the heavy feel of David's hand on him, and the husky quality of his voice. When he opened his eyes he found David propped above him, his face shadowed in the darkened room. For a long moment they simply gazed at one another, and then Brian rose up, touched his lips against David's, and when he settled down again his hand curved around David's straining erection.

He circled up David's length once, and when the response was a throaty moan and an easing back Brian moved closer. He transferred his hand to his chest long enough to scoop up the cum that dabbled his body, and then he settled in to returning the favor. Legs tangled together, the heady feel of David giving over completely to Brian's ministrations. And then, the throaty growl when release overtook him.

_things that struck me once_

_so away from here_

_I always think of that day_

_soaked up all the good things_

_oh, what happened that day_

Blindly, Brian reached for the covers and once they were settled over them he moved close enough to twine his legs with David's. He pressed his lips against the larger man's chest.

"When you weren't downstairs with the others, I thought…that you were off hidden away in a broom closet again."

Brian winced and pushed closer. "Despite what you think David," he murmured, "I do listen to what you say."

"Don't do things to make me happy Brian, do things to make yourself happy."

"Is that why you avoid me, or is it because I'm not in your league."

David pulled back far enough to reach up and cup Brian's face, stroke his cheek with a thumb. "I've asked you before to speak your mind, tell me what's bothering you, don't speak in riddles."

Brian opened his mouth, then subsided, and reached out to curl his hand over David's hip. "I thought that once I switched back you'd want to travel together again. Room together. Adam showed me that magazine though, that report card thing." He stopped when he realized how petulant he sounded, and that he still couldn't come out from behind the wall to tell David what he really meant.

"The magazine that doesn't even list me?" David said softly. "The one that lists fifty top stars and includes you on that list? That one?"

The words spun around on the hamster wheel in his head.

"Brian Kendrick, I am never going to base how much time I spend with you on some jackass with a stick up his rear end who doesn't see your value the way I do. Maybe the magazine made you come up here and sulk, but that doesn't explain why you think I'm avoiding you."

"Because David, we pass like ships in the night when we could be together all the time."

David rolled over then, atop Brian, crushed him against the bed. He angled over to turn on the bedside lamp, and Brian squinted in the sudden glare.

"Look at me," David said softly.

Brian blinked, then opened his eyes, and met David's steady gaze.

"Is that what you want? Together all the time?"

Soft color spread across Brian's cheeks, and he nodded.

David lowered down slowly, a gentle kiss that turned hard and demanding. When it broke he murmured against Brian's mouth, "I love you."

Brian shuddered at the intensity of the words. He reached up and twined his arms around David's neck pulled him down against him, was vaguely aware that David shut off the lamp again as he allowed himself to be pulled down. He held on tightly as David rolled to the side, listened to his breathing even out as his body relaxed into sleep.

Only then did he allow the words to sink in, and only then did he repeat them.

"I love you."

_Lyrics by the Notwist used without permission_


End file.
